1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making coated articles and a coated article formed by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Alloy coatings may be applied on metal substrates by hot dipping processes or thermal spraying using alloy powder. Copper (Cu) and cobalt (Co) are widely used for their excellent properties and low costs. However, stable Cu—Co alloy for a hot dipping process or thermal spraying may be difficult to obtain because the Cu and Co are smelted at a very high temperature, which may cause the Cu-Co alloy to disintegrate and form a Cu phase and a Co phase. When being quenched, the Cu phase and Co phase will separate and thus Cu—Co alloy cannot be formed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.